


The Hunt

by Smosh_Fanfics (KateBlack)



Series: Smosh One-Shots [2]
Category: Smosh
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Future, F/F, Future Fic, Hunters & Hunting, Near Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 16:18:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16895907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateBlack/pseuds/Smosh_Fanfics
Summary: In the year 2037, Mari and Boze go on a government-run hunting trip to celebrate their second successful year of dating.





	The Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> This story is my first draft for a writing project in my spec-fic class.

"You look terrible in that."

"I look amazing, thank you very much," Boze scoffed as she checked herself out in the mirror. She really didn't look that bad, in the baggy camouflage outfit they'd been supplied. But what was the point of dating if you couldn't make fun of your girlfriend every once in a while? "Much better than you, at least."

Mari rolled her eyes before pulling on her boots. "Not possible. I'm the pretty one."

"We're both the pretty one. But I'm prettier," Boze argued, before walking over to the gun rack. There was an array of them available. The smallest was a handgun Mari could probably fit in her shoe. The largest was a bazooka-looking gun that she'd have to rest on her shoulder if she had any hope of carrying it. Boze had a large grin as she ran her fingers over the cold metal of the weapons. She'd always been an enormous gun nerd.

"These aren't even available yet!" Boze exclaimed as she grabbed one and held it in front of her. It was about as big as Mari's hand, and besides for the fact it was green, looked exactly like a regular gun. With the latest trends in weaponry, it was probably poisoned, or had bullets that gave out electric shocks when they hit their targets.

Mari watched with a grin as Boze examined what seemed like every gun. She'd already picked her weapons a while ago. Call her old-fashioned, but she'd settled for a simple hunting rifle and a pistol from the 2020s. Boze had always said that she was vintage. "Seems a little bright to me."

"Are we planning on leaving anytime soon?" Mari asked after a few more minutes. "We don't want to leave the rest of the party waiting."

"Oh, who cares about them?" Boze snorted, though she did finally pick a few guns to slide into her weapons belt. She tapped Mari on the forehead as she walked out of the weapons room and into the halls outside.

It didn't take long to find the others. As Mari had assumed, they'd been waiting for them, sitting on the plush chairs and talking to one another. There were only four of them, and seemed to come in groups of two. Which made sense, really. A big group would scare off the prey.

"You two are Takahashi and Bozeman, correct?" a voice said from behind them. All it took was a quick glance for at her uniform for Mari to identify the woman as their guide.

"Yeah, we are," Boze replied before Mari had a chance too.

"Good!" the woman chirped, before clapping her hands together. "That's everyone! Let's get started!"

No one had to be told twice. Everyone sprung out of their seats instantly. Mari was sure that she mirrored the grins on their faces on her own. Boze grasped her hand tightly in excitement, and Mari squeezed it back.

Their guide led them towards the exit. As they walked, Mari couldn't help but notice the excessive amount of flags on the walls. The government must've been really worried that people would forget who owned this place. As if anyone could.

Finally, they reached the doors. Instead of opening them like Mari had expected her to, the guide turned to face them. "Before we start the hunt, there are a few rules I am legally required to go over with you. There's only, like, two, so they're pretty easy to remember. One: don't shoot anything I don't give you permission too, and two, any equipment you break, you'll have to pay for."

"That's not really a rule," Boze pointed out.

Their guide shrugged. "I only say what I've been told to say. Anyway, I'm Courtney, and I'll be your guide for the next week. Let's get started!"

With those words, she flung open the doors.

Mari had seen pictures, but they didn't really do the forest justice. The jungle was vast and sprawling. The trees were at least thirty times her height, and all the foliage was lush and green. Small animals peered down at them from branches with big eyes. If it weren't for the massive concrete walls surrounding it, the sight would've been perfect.

"Do you already know where they are?" Mari asked Courtney after they'd been walking for a few minutes.

"Me? No. Control does," Courtney held up a radio. "Don't worry. They'll tell us if there's a problem."

"I'm not worried," Mari looked away. "Just curious."

After two hours of walking, they found the tracks. There was no chance that they were from a different hunt; the mud was still wet, and they were still deep. These were fresh. Even though they led into some bushes and didn't resurface, it was a good sign. The prey couldn't be too far away.

They didn't find anything else before nightfall, though Mari hadn't expected them too. She hadn't flown all the way here for a short hunt.

It took them longer than anyone else to set up their tent, mainly because Boze couldn't put a peg in the ground to save her life. Once they finished, they met the others around the campfire. Thankfully, Courtney had already dished out some packed food.

"To a successful hunt!" she announced as she held her salted beef into the air.

Everyone repeated the sentiment, and then they ate.

• • •

Like always, Mari woke up before Boze. That woman would probably sleep forever if you let her. Mari decided to left her to her dreams and exited the tent as quietly as she could.

Sitting near the remains of the campfire was one of the other hunters. It had to be earlier than Mari had thought it was, because he was the only one there. In his hands were a few pieces of paper, which he was rifling through.

Her curiosity got the best of her, "What are those?"

He apparently hadn't heard her approach, because he almost dropped his papers in shock when she spoke.

"Sorry!" Mari had to struggle to keep herself from laughing. "Didn't mean to frighten you!"

"It's fine," the man smiled. "I'm Wes."

He held out his hand, and Mari shook it, "And my name's Mari. Nice to meet you."

They exchanged some pleasantries. Then Mari brought up what she had started this whole conversation for in the first place, "So, those papers?"

"Oh, right!" Wes cleared his throat and held them out for her to see. "They're from the website."

Mari glanced down at the photos. "They have pictures of them on the website?"

"You didn't see them?" Wes asked. "There are a few pages dedicated to them. Letting us know what their crimes were, you know?"

"Oh, I remember that now! Boze and I decided not to look at them. Leave it up to fate, you know?"

"That's what my wife wants too," Wes' smile widened. "She couldn't stop me, though."

By the time he'd finished showing her all of them, almost everyone was up. His wife shot them a suspicious look when she saw them, but seemed to calm down when Boze came out and kissed Mari on the cheek. They ate breakfast, and then they were off.

They walked for hours without finding anything, not that Mari minded. The scenery, which was absolutely breathtaking, made up for it. It didn't hurt when Courtney let them shoot some squirrels. Boze got one straight through the eye, which earned her a round of applause. They ate the squirrels later that night.

Three more days passed. On the second, Mari found some tracks, enough to point them in the right direction. Then, finally, they found their prey.

Courtney directed them with her hands, careful not to make any noise. If they were startled, they would run. They intended to get at least one shot in before that happened.

Wes had paid for the first shot. Everyone fanned out around the group of prey and held their breaths, waiting. He rested his gun on his shoulder and aimed.

A few seconds passed, and then he fired. The shot rang out in the trees as his target slumped over, and the other prey screamed.

Now, it was anyone's game. Mari wasn't the best shot, but she managed to get one through the knee, which Boze finished off. The other two hunters Mari hadn't talked to got another, and Wes' wife shot one clean between the eyes. Before anyone had a chance to get another kill, the survivors made it through the trees and out of sight.

Courtney whistled to signal that it was over, even though they could probably catch up with the ones that ran away if they tried. Mari could see why; there was no rush. They had all week.

Let them think they got away.

Mari kicked the man she and Boze had taken down together onto his back. She recognized him from one of Wes' photos. Matthew, if she remembered correctly. He had been a protester. The irony almost made her laugh.

"Okay, everyone!" Courtney announced. "Take your pictures!"

Boze pulled out their camera as Mari crouched next to the body with her gun and struck a pose. After Boze had done the same, they got Wes to take a photo of them together next to it. They kissed after he gave the camera back.

So far, this hunting trip had been worth far more than its price.

"Alright, everyone!" Courtney announced after everyone had finished taking their photos. "This hunt isn't over yet! Let's go get the others!"

Everyone cheered at her words, and then they were walking once again.


End file.
